Sins of Our Father
by DarkAngelHunter
Summary: They took my mother from me, sentenced the only person I every loved to death, and I alone threw those who damned us Hell where they would suffer for all eternity. Now, centuries have gone by and I find that you are still alive, reincarnated of the one I once called Beloved. I will find you, I will claim you and you will be mine. Dark. Lemon. Yaoi. Blood. Torture.
1. Prologue

**Universal Disclaimer: **I do not claim to be the creator of Harry Potter and had no participation in its creation. Therefore I do not legally hold rights to the characters, merchandise, or any other products produced by the true creators. I only own the right to take the characters (until someone tells me otherwise) and do whatever the fuck I want with them. The only thing I own are these fucking plot bunnies that need to leave me the fuck alone I do not make money off of twisting the characters in sick, demented ways.  
><strong>Title: <strong>Sins of Our Father  
><strong>Author: <strong>DarkAngelHunter  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Very dark and explicit sex between m/m relationship, foul language, character death, bashing of some characters, non-con/rape, unimaginative dialogue, bad grammar, misuse of the word 'so', OOC, OC's, threesomes, every dark thing you can imagine and just apply it to this story.

**Author's Note: **I really don't know where this came from. I was reading this fan fic a few years ago and I remembered I liked the plot so much that I am borrowing it and putting my own twist on things. I don't even know if it still exists because I wrote this in like 2011.

Really need to stop with the damn…fucking…plot bunnies…

Warnings are given before each chapter.

**Warnings: **Swearing, character death and unbeted.

"Speaking"  
><em>Thoughts <em>and also _past  
><em>**_"Parsle tongue."_**

**_Sins of Our Father_**

**Prologue**

_The sound of tolling bells echoed throughout the cobblestone streets of the little town of Hogwarts. Solders clad in silver and green stood stiffly in a row, guarding their king and queen from any dangers that may come from today's event. Two bodies were being pushed through the crowd that had gathered in the streets, alleyways and the center of town. One was a woman with long, flowing brownish black hair. Her face was dirty but she held her head up with pride as one of her hands clenched protectively onto the boy that was being pushed with her._

_Some villagers held pitchforks, other's yelled obscurities at the young boy being half dragged through the crowd by men cloaked in black. Children threw stones while others clenched onto their mother's skirts in fear. They did not fully comprehend what was going on but had a sense something bad was going to happen to the boy who appeared no older than ten._

_The crowd roared for justice. "KILL THE WITCHES!"_

_They thirsted for the blood pumping through their veins but no one dared move to grab them and do the deed themselves. Too afraid to be cursed if they tried. The king, wise and noble and barely in his mid-thirties, watched with a solemn expression as his third wife, a long blonde haired woman, sat beside him. She couldn't contain the giddy giggles of excitement as she watched with great amusement as they two stepped closer and closer to their death. He wished to all Salazar that she would just shut the hell up for one moment and notice he did not want this to happen._

_He just watched, with inner grief boiling in his gut as his only son and the woman he loved were lead to the podium where the guillotine awaited them. Waiting to sink its metal blade into their pale necks and severe their head from their body._

_Even though King Riddle loved them both, he could do nothing but sentence them to death for the use of witchcraft in his kingdom._

_Merope Gaunt, with her head held high, gripped little Tom Riddle Jr. with a tight hand, keeping him close as they were pulled through the growing crowd of the blood thirsty residence of their town. Inside, she was cursing their king with every dark liquid that flowed through her veins. How dare he accuse their son of witchcraft! There was not one drop of magic in his blood. She should know; he was in her womb for nine months and she would have sensed something by now. But no, her pleas went unheard. For ten filthy years she was confined in a cell beneath the palace, with only scraps to eat and a babe to feed. If it wasn't for her sheer will to survive and Tom, she would have lost her sanity. _

_Now, as she looked towards the sky, she realized how much of a fool she was. Falling for such a noble man, not realizing he was to be the next king, she showed him what she could do. She enchanted him with her spells and let him into her world of witchcraft. Tom Sr. was amazed of what she could do. He asked for her help in becoming king and Merope helped raise him to power, overthrowing his father in a war that would be told for ages. Not long after, she became his second wife after the first fallen ill to sickness after birthing a stillborn, which Merope had nothing to do with because she found curses to be rather unpleasant and exhausting to upkeep._

_Two years had gone without incident…that was until that bitch came into the picture. Tom Sr. current wife, Bellatra, was everything a witch was to be described; manipulative, cold, ruthless, just plain nasty in attidude. She had caught Merope performing magic and everything went to shit._

_Locked away from those who could defend her, Merope was cast into the dungeons like a common criminal where she gave birth to her little boy Tom. Such a sweet thing Tom was; raven hair like her with the cutest of dimples and the palest skin. She had begged the guards to take him out, to at least let the kind look upon his son but they refused. Afraid that it was a trick._

_She spent ten years in that cell with her son, keeping him alive with the little magic she had and the small ration of food she was provided. As he grew older, he never questioned why they were in there, even now; he didn't question why they were now a top of the stage with a massive crowd around them._

_But she could see because she had always known Tom was a smart boy and caught on quickly. Even now those cold, calculating eyes peered at them through an observing gaze, dissecting them and engraving the faces into his memory so he would never forget who did this to them. She knew Tom was a monster, but even then she loved him even if he didn't possess any magic of his own._

_"Be silent all of you!" Bellatra suddenly roared behind the mad crowd. At the command, the anxious crowd quieted their screams as the queen continued, a sickening grin of satisfaction spreading across her face. "It is now time to kill the witches! Justice to Hogwarts!" _

_"Justice! Justice!" The people cheered, echoing along._ _"It is time! It is time! Kill them!"_

_Merope held Tom's hand still, even as a black hooded figure stepped onto the stage. She squeezed it once to reassure him and placed a gentle kiss onto his forehead. She didn't weep because she knew this would not be the last they were to see of each other. _

_The cloaked man grabbed her first, pulling her toward the guillotine._

_Tom didn't cry either. He had known for some time now, what was happening to them. They were witches. Even though his mother couldn't sense it, he could feel he was like her. He could perform magic. Terrible magic. He practiced whenever she was asleep on the guards. He had made them dance for him; bring him fresh fruit and sweet bread with honey to share with his mother for the next morning. _

_He hated living in that prison. He scorned the man and woman that locked his mother way and condemned her to hell, with him along with her. He grew to hate the world and all who lied in it for what they are doing_

_"__**Do not be afraid, mother," **__he whispered to her as her neck was placed in the collar and locked tight. _

_Tom didn't blink as the sharp blade fell at the queen's command and the horrid crunch of his mother's life ending pierced the roaring crowd like gunfire. Her body was removed and it was then his turn. Before the executioner could pull the lever, Bellatra raised a hand to stop him._

_"I was not that gracious to give your bitch of a mother a final voice but I will allow you to make an attempt to beg for mercy. If it pleases me then I might just pardon you," at that the crowd cried in outrage but Bellatra just laughed mockingly, "any last words, you little shit?" _

_Tom lifted his head ever so slowly; the magic in him rising and turning his eyes a sickening red. His entire was on fire and he welcomed the scorching lava that ran through him and igniting his blood with the pent of rage he hide for so long. An eerie silence fell, dark clouds rolling in from the distance, foreshadowing the dark haired words as he spoke in a hissing tongue._

_"__**With this vow, I curse these land and all those who lay property here. I will stain this world red with the blood of those who have wronged mother and I and no one will stand in my way. I will turn the world black and nothing in this world will hide you from me. You, and this pitiful world you cling to will cease to exist and I shall be the sword of judgment that plunges it's blade into your souls and damn you to Hell for all eternity."**_

_ Chaos erupts as fire rains from the sky, crashing into houses and burning those on the streets. The king rises from his throne, eyes wide with panic and his wife screams from next to him as their kingdom burns. Then, from the fire a great serpent rose, hissing and spiting poisons rain onto the men, women and children trying to run._

_And Tom laughs as they all burn. The serpent slithers over to the boy and drips a single drop of venom onto the wood, freeing him from the guillotine. The ten year old rises from the collar and watches as the town is destroyed._

_With eyes red as the infernos that engulf the kingdom of Hogwarts, Tom __Marvolo Riddle screamed at the king and queen with a voice that shakes the very foundation._

_"__**I AM LORD VOLDEMORT AND YOU WILL ALL DIE!"**_

**(**Sins of our Father**)**

"Harry James Potter! Get up this instant and put that book away! This is not English; it's Biology, read it on your own time!"

Forest green eyes shot open in surprise and he jacked knife into a sitting position. He quickly noticed the open book he was sleeping over and slammed it shut before anyone could see, although the damage had already been done being as all eyes were suddenly on him. Several students snickered at his scolding and he quickly caught the eye of one of his best friends, Hermonie Granger, rolling her eyes and attempt to scowl at him from across the room for being so inattentive.

Muttering curses under his breath, the ninth grader returned his required English book to his backpack and returned to taking notes as the teacher continued lecturing.

Harry hadn't meant to fall asleep. The story was just getting so good, he couldn't help it. Besides, he really hated Biology.

Another hour went by before the bell rang, indicating it was time to go home. Not wanting to hear another speech from Hermione about the importance of paying attention in class, Harry packed his books away and hauled out of the classroom before anyone else could try and stop him. He needed to get home as soon as possible to finish his homework and continue reading the ninth grade English book, _Sins of our Fathers. _And also he had to get home before it got to dark; he did have to ride two buses and a train just to make the trip to school every day, he had to take the same form of transportation as well.

The book he was reading was very enjoyable so far.

It was a fantasy horror-romance novel about a young boy, who, at the age of ten rose from the ashes of a kingdom's ridicule and one minded philosophy on those different from them and burned it to the ground. The main character, Tom Riddle, was born from the love of a king and witch but due to the king's new wife, she and her son were sentenced to death. Tom cursed the land and those that settled there that they too would perish like those of Hogwarts.

It was rumored to be based off of true events and that Hogwarts Academy for Gifted Children was founded on the grounds the kingdom used to rest on.

Of course, they were just rumors.

Harry sighed, his little home in Godric's Hollow coming into view as the bus he was on pulled to a stop a block away from where he lived. He thanked the bus driver, allowed him to pull off before making his trek down the road to his house. After an early dinner of left overs, he made note of all the homework he had to complete before finally sitting down to read.

He hoped his parents would be out late; he wanted to spend as much time as he could read before they returned.

**(**Sins of our Father**)**

**Elsewhere…**

In the center of Hogwarts Academy for Gifted Children, four statues of the founders of the school stood tall. Beneath Salazar Slytherin, deep within the catacombs of the marble figure of a serpent, a body of an ancient being slithered through the narrow passageways, hissing in ancient tongue as it reached its destination.

A lone figure, with pale skin and gleaming red eyes greeted the snake in a soft greeting, petting it along its scales as it moved around him to drape against the throne. In front of him, a clear orb hovered before him and in it; a boy with unruly raven hair was sitting eating a plate of _Fricassee De Poulet a L'Ancienne_ with three thick books sprawled around him.

"**_It would appear, Nagini, my warnings went unheeded,_**" hissed the voice of an adult male. "**_Not only have they humiliated my mother, but they seem to taunt me even after my beloved's death."_**

The snake, Nagini, hissed back with displeasure, as she nodded her head in agreement, "**_it would appear so, master._****"**

Chilling laughter filled the empty combs, the small life that resided in it running scared into the shadows.

"**_Then I guess it's time to have a little fun, don't you think?_**"

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note: **Please review?

**Side Note:**

**_Fricassee De Poulet a L'Ancienne:_** A French comfort dish: simmered chicken with hearty vegetables in a rich silky sauce.


	2. Chap One: Wicked

**Author's Note:**! I really appreciate the feedback you all gave me and I am glad you are enjoying the story so far! Okay, so this chapter is kind of…tame? Err... (rereads story) eh, nope, I take that back. This isn't tame…this is FAR from tame right. You all have been warned, this CHAPTER IS GRAPHIC IN THE BEGINNING! Please scroll to the page break **(**Sins of our Fathers**) **after italics to avoid reading it if you do not enjoy graphic smex. **MISTAKES ARE MY OWN BECAUSE I HAVE NO BETA!**

**Warnings: **Swearing, graphic male/male, moody Harry, smartass/over protective Lily.  
>"Speaking"<br>_Thoughts _and also _past  
><em>"_**Parsle tongue."**_

**Chapter One: **Wicked

"_You know you need this."_

_The soft words are whispered into his ear ear as the man besides him rubs his hand against his growing erection through his poor excuse for pants. In reply, he snarls a smart remark and smacks the offending body part away from him but it only makes the other let out a breathy laugh before the body pulls away to sit up properly._

"_Shut up," Harry grumbled. His face is red and his scarlet eyes are bloodshot from the amount of beer he consumed an hour ago. _

"_I'm not the one PMSing right now," is the arrogant retort but there was a light air of humor in his tone. _

_The small male flips over and punches the elder man in the side, earning a gasp of pain from the other. "I said shut the fuck up." _

_The twenty-eight year old holds his hands up in surrender and gives the black head a condescending smile. "I was just trying to help. It sounds like you had a pretty fucked week so I thought it would help relax you."_

_Signal appreciated but Harry opted for giving him the finger. Despite the aloof attitude towards the situation, he wants it but doesn't know how to ask properly so he lashes out as a way to communicate what he cannot say in words. There is a hint of wanting there among other mixed emotions and he doesn't push the subject as he moved a hand over the younger face to rub at the soft skin there. _

"_I'm not going to bite you know," he chuckled warmly. He nipped playfully at the cheek. "Unless of course you want me too…"_

_Harry let out an irritated sigh allowed the stranger to touch him. He had just gotten out of a bad relationship with the milkmaid across town and he was still aching. It didn't mean he did not like the affection he was receiving now, the pain of ending a two year old relationship was still very fresh in his heart. So when this guy touched his face, he couldn't deny the invitation his body cried for to satisfy his lack of sexual activity and he leaned into the touch, almost purring in content._

_The small gesture was clearly granting permission to continue whatever the other man had in mind._

_There was a flurry of movement; clothes that separated flesh was gone before they realized what was happening and lips were descending, tongues pushing against the other in a frenzy battle to dominant the others mouth. The stranger wins only because Harry let him, and he pushed the young man onto his back forcefully spreading his legs to settle in-between them. His erection strained for release and using his free hand that is not roaming over the toned body beneath him he frees his member from the confines of his pants and sighs into the kiss at the feeling of no longer being restrained. _

_His partner groans beneath him and thrusts teasingly against his hardness, making the chocolate brown hair pull away with a soft gasp of pleasure. Shit. It really has been almost like an eternity since he had done this with anyone and he forgot how good it could feel to get off. It tortures him knowing that he put off sex this long in the first place though stress is a great mood killer._

_But that was irrelevant right now. He will sit and ponder on that later._

_Skillful hands reach for the waistband of his underwear and Harry allowed them to be pulled down._

"_What's your name?" Harry moaned out before he could forget. _

"_Tom," the man replied, trailing kisses along Harry's neck and collarbone He makes his way down until he reaches a perk nipple and licked at it experimentally. _

_Harry arched his back from the sensation, egging the faceless man, who finally had a name, to do it again. _

_Tom smirked against slightly tanned skin and takes the hardened flesh in-between his teeth and tugs gently earning another pleasured filled gasp. He does it again whilst his free hand rolls the other nub around and is rewarded with sweet sounds of whimpers. Not wanting to waste time in getting to what he really wants, he sucks bites and licks every inch of Harry's skin until he reaches his hips. _

_The black haired male is just as erect as he is his cock standing proudly at seven inches. _

_A strong hand takes it in his hand and strokes teasingly pulling a needy moan from the younger man._

"_Have you ever done this before?" _

_Tom growled in irritation and glared up at him, "I'm twenty-eight years old, what do you think brat?"_

_Harry rolled his eyes and bucked his hips into Tom's stroking hand. "If you have then go on and suck me off __**Tom**__."_

_His name rolling off Harry's tongue like pure honey made Tom even harder and he complied. A skilled tongue darted out and swept across the head of Harry's cock drawing out more needy moans from his younger partner. _

_Tom remembered to relax his throat as he pulled Harry's entire cock into his mouth until he felt it bump against the back of his throat and he's deep throating him. Harry mewls like a starving kitten as he tries to thrust up into the willing mouth but Tom won't let him. _

_Tom grips Harry's hips tightly to keep him in place. __It seemed Harry just found the most aggressive male in the village as his tongue dug into his slit lick out the precum that began welling at the tip. The length of his tongue curled around and sucked him, and by the gods Harry didn't want it to end. _

_Harry reached down with his hands and gently placed them through Tom's hair, his fingers tenderly running through the silky locks. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to his release but Tom doesn't give him what he wants. Instead, he pulled back slightly and blows on the erection before gripping the base of Harry's cock to keep him from blowing his load. _

_Harry sobbed in desperation, trying to buck his hips to get more of that delicious heat but Tom keeps him still with the hand holding him down still._

"_Ahhh…stop messing with me…" Harry panted in misery._

_Tom smirked wickedly and licked his prick teasingly, "beg me and I might just let you." _

_If looks could kill Tom would have been a pile of smoldering ash between his legs. Tom laughed at the expression and took mercy on the young man, muttering he would make him beg next time and continued to suck on the organ in earnest._

_Harry's eyes rolled back into your head and he only had a split second to see moon lighted room around before his lids slam shut as the pleasure began too much for him to bear, cumming into Tom's awaiting mouth and screaming in ecstasy-_

**XXXXXX**

The cloaked man moaned as he came into his hands, his body trembling in the aftermath as he came down from the intense dream he disconnected from upon the boys awakening. He remembered that day very vividly. Harry was only sixteen at the time he meet the boy years after the destruction of Hogwarts and the town he was born in. He was so adorable, with baby fat still clinging to him in the right places and, oh! Did he enjoy messing with him so much? Of course he did. Who wouldn't enjoy making the young man run around town running errands for him? At first it was just meant as a joke, to get rid of his sexual urges but somehow along the lines of hiring him as an apprentice and pack mule, he had even began to fall for the young man.

Everything was planned perfectly. Once Harry had turned eighteen, he was going to marry him. They were going to move away from that horrible town and live somewhere on the country side where no one would bother them and he could perform his magic in peace with someone who would appreciate his talent.

But then that…that woman came in and ruined everything.

Anger broke through the man's afterglow and his hissed in irritation. If that bitch just kept her nose out of it he wouldn't have done what he did…

Though, now it didn't matter. Harry was here now and this time, he was going to mutilate anyone who got in his way.

**(**Sins of our Father**)**

Lily Evans Potter was not one to panic in any situation, be it her condescending sister when it came to home decor or her own son; she was what we would call a "super mom". She was on the dot on everything that included her home, her husband, her job (which she spent most of the time at home because she grew the flowers for her Flower Shop) and her pride and joy, which was Harry.

She was always level headed, sought out the most logical solution to find a fix a mess and had a tendency to be quite sharp with her tongue when angered. Even her husband knew how vicious his wife could be when pushed to that point and stayed away from her especially if it involved their son Harry least he warranted a kick to another dimension.

On a day like this, a Saturday no less, she would wake her slumbering son from his sleep and entice him out of bed with the promise of pancakes with homemade cinnamon syrup. They would all sit together for a nice family breakfast before taking a cab to the train station where they would get aboard to the zoo. However, on the morning of their planned trip, they heard a near deafening scream from said son. Lily's entire body froze up and the coffee mug in her hand fell with a crash onto the floor. She rushed past her husband, who had jumped at least eight feet in the air and was now sitting on the floor nursing a sore head, up the stairs into her son's room.

In her haste to defend her son from what was plaguing him, she broke the door off its hinges to the bedroom door and stormed in snarling like an overprotective wolf ready to harm anyone who might hurt her pup.

"Harry!" she called out, pausing a moment to hear for him. When a soft cry from the bed turned her attention to it and she reached out a hand to pull the covers back just enough to see his upper body. Her eyes softened when she saw him covered in sweat and trembling slightly. "Oh Harry what's wrong?"

Harry sniffed, rubbing the sleep rom his eyes, "just a bad dream…" he murmured. "It's nothing…just…it was Tom again I guess."

Lily sighed softly but smiled down at her son in earnest," you gave your father and I a heart attack young man so it isn't "nothing". What happened this time, was it a nightmare?"

The young man flushed as he recalled exactly what he was dreaming about and shook his head wildly from side to side, suddenly disconcerted and embarrassed. "No…this one was just surprising is all." he chuckled sheepishly.

His mother regarded him and leaned a little closer to check his temperature but a dark stain on the sheets caught her eye and she raised an eyebrow. Suddenly grinning like a madman, she scuffed him across the head playfully, "Alright then, if you say so. Now that you're up go get cleaned and come done for breakfast. It's Aquarium Day and I'm making omelets for breakfast!"

Lily closed the door to his room before retreating downstairs. James was sitting back at the table, newspaper in hand and a new cup of coffee in his other. The cup she had dropped was no longer on the floor; the pieces cleared away and floor wiped down spotless. With a heavy sigh, she plopped down onto the chair beside him and sank her head into her hands.

"So what happened?" James inquired, taking a sip of lukewarm coffee.

"Whhhhhhy did we have that bloody witch do something about those blasted dreams?" Lily groaned, her words muffled by her hands.

"What happened?" James asked with a little more force behind his words.

Lily shot him a side way glance and took her hands away from her face to run it through her dark brown hair. "He um, had that _dream _again."

The silence stretched longer than she anticipated.

"Say what now?"

This time Lily glared at her husband.

"That Tom fellow again," she clarified in a clipped tone. "You know the one I used to have randomly when I was pregnant with Harry? The times where I woke up screaming about some stranger coming into my home and murdering us but taking Harry?"

There was silence again.

Lily really hated the fucking silence.

At first, James was quiet, rolling his wife's words over in his head. Then after about a minute of sorting out his thoughts his face turned pale and clammy before it became a bright shade of red. He removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit he normally did when frustrated.

"Wait you mean that one Harry had when he was five? I thought we had the problem fixed after he came to use crying for the twentieth time with that witch," he growled through clenched teeth.

"Well apparently the spell she used wore off," Lily bit back, not at all liking her husband's tone. It was a clear sign he was about to blame her for this but there was no way in Great Ben she was taking the fall over what that traveling witch failed to do.

Her husband glared at her and snapped back in a sharp tone, "well excuse me if I didn't trust a crazy voodoo witch doctor to help my son with dreams of a madman! I remember clearly DISAGREEING with you."

Lily gasped in surprise at her husband's words, "are you suggesting this is my fault?!" she nearly hollered but remembered that Harry could come down any minute and stilled it to a quiet hiss. "Have you gone mad James? Since the age he could form a single creative thought that cloaked man had tormented his dreams! Nothing we did worked so I went the unconventional way; sue me!"

"I wish I could but apparently there was a clause put in our marriage contract that state's I can't." James huffed.

Lily rolled her eyes, "yeah, should have read the fine print there idiot."

James could not help himself but scoff at that, "yes, because my son has sexual dreams about a grown ass predator is normal-"

"JAMES!"

"I'm sorry but this is just too weird!"

"He's only a boy damn it!"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Stop being such a baby about this! My god you're just as annoying as that Ginny girl that Harry always complains about!"

"Who? Isn't that Molly Weasley's daughter?"

"Yes, lovely girl but I think she has some serious case of obsession going on after Harry saved her last year from being hit by that drunk driver."

They both paused when they heard the soft creeks of the staircase and adjusted themselves as Harry stepped into the room looking better. The preteen wore a short-sleeved red shirt under a half-zipped black jacket and dark blue pants. He had not bothered to comb his black unruly hair and his wire-framed glasses hung loosely off his nose.

He smiled lopsidedly at his parents in greeting before taking a seat between them, "morning." Harry grinned.

As he reached for a plate that held a French omelet, toast and two slices of turkey bacon James returned to reading the newspaper but made a head gesture to Lily with his head to indicate she needed to talk to him.

Lily kicked James under the table and tightly smiled at her son, "ummm Harry, care to tell me about your dream now?"

Harry nearly chocked on the eggs in his mouth and quickly washed it down with orange juice, his face returning a bright red.

"Mother! I'm eating!" he exclaimed in horror.

His mother laughed hysterically before putting her hands up in surrender, "alright, alright. My son has a wet dream and I can't know about it. Too bad you didn't inherit the tattletale end of your dad's genes. He never tells me all the dirty things he wants to try in bed but he won't say anything because they are too kinky."

She smirked in victory behind her cup of coffee as both her son and husband choked on their food.

Harry and James sighed in defeat and reached for their morning vitamins and an aspirin; today was going to be a long day."

**To be Continued...**

**Author's Note: **-coughs- that was a serious poor attempt at porn but I don't care. That was just a taste of what is to come later on in flashbacks and actually story plot. Now I need sleep, it's like about to be eleven Pm and I am sleepy. Got up at five this morning to do

**French omelets:** Daintier, more delicate, smaller curds with creamy centers than American omelets. Very tasty with the right herbs and cheese. And turkey bacon is awesome! Especially when it's thick and has maple in it...yum...now I want to make bacon...damn it food cravings!


End file.
